Reality Check
by Artemis Obscure
Summary: [HMC fanfic] In an attempt to get some privacy, Sophie walks into the broom cupboard when the knob was black down...and finds herself sealed in Wales. It dosen't help when Howl's parents decide to pay him a visit at that time...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Diana Wynne Jones. I just like playing with her characters and putting them into odd situations. That's all...

A/n: Has anyone got one of those really nagging ideas on fan fics that just simply won't go away? Instead of just letting the idea bloom and wither in my head, I decided to type it down. Enjoy!

  
  


Requirements for Calcifersgrl's Challenge 

1. Sophie cannot wind up running away or leaving the Moving Castle to get away from Howl - and this must be Sophie/Howl really. And must be a little fluff in it! 

2. Must be beta-read. 

(Er.... I need a beta reader. Anyone up for it?)

WHAT YOU MUST INCLUDE:

1. A goat must appear in the story. 

2. Sophie must, accidentally or otherwise, hit Howl with a frying pan.

3. Someone should discover a unique talent. 

4. There must be something, be it a single line or a whole sonnet, from Shakespeare.

5. Something must happen to an article of Howl's clothing.

***

Chapter 1: In which Sophie gets annoyed with Howl with dismal results

It was perhaps a little after sunup when Sophie awoke. The strands of ginger hanging in front of her face had her dumbfounded for a moment. Various thoughts started flittering back in her head. The Witch of the Waste, Miss Angorian, a scarecrow with a turnip for a head, the curse... 

She scrunched her eyes tight for a moment. "It might have just been a dream," she muttered, just in case it really was. She could have been dreaming that the curse had been taken off her. "When I get up, I'll be an old woman again."

It seemed too real to be a dream. Sophie looked at her hands. There was smooth skin in place of liver-spotted, wrinkled hide and long fingers with trim nails replaced the old knotty ones. Jumping out of the bed, she headed for the mirror. Clear blue eyes stared back at her with obvious delight. She wasn't dreaming. The spell had really been taken off her. The old crone's face was gone, and she was young again.

Yesterday's events had been chaotic after the Witch of the Waste was vanquished. Her family had rushed up to hug her and offer congratulations for having the spell taken off. Prince Justin headed back to the castle. The Royal Wizard Suliman had asked Lettie to be his pupil, and Mrs. Fairfax and Fanny had went back to he harrowing job of spider squashing. And Calcifer came back. Everyone seemed glad that he did return. Although Sophie didn't quite trust Calcifer, she too felt glad that he had returned. She remembered giving Martha a one armed hug, and having some difficulty doing so, because Howl had been holding her other hand...

_Of course, Howl got his heart back!_ Sophie had managed to break the contract between Howl and Calcifer. As snippets of their conversation filled her head, she couldn't help squirming rather uncomfortably.

_"I think we ought to live happily ever after." _

"It isn't true," she said slowly, determined to quash the flush rising in her cheeks. "Howl's just grateful that he got his heart back. It would have ruined him and Calcifer in the long run." After all, that was the truth. Everything would go back to normal soon enough. All it took was for her to get used to things again.

"All poppycock," she remarked to he mirror. "Howl probably said it in the spur of the moment. He was probably lightheaded after walking around heartless for a time. Besides, he was drunk for most of the day!" she paused for a second to glower fiercely at her reflection. "And I'll be a saphead to believe anything he says. He's a slither outer he is!"

Her reflection glared back reproachfully at her. She gave up and headed to the bathroom. Howl's words kept echoing back and forth in her head as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. It still lingered as she put on the new pale yellow dress that Fanny brought for her. She couldn't help thinking if Howl would say that yellow suited her.

"Oh, confound it all," she exclaimed as she tugged at the bodice of her dress crossly. "I refuse to think more of this!" She stopped short and raked her fingers through her hair. Howl was very far from being the perfect match.

"He's vain, fickle minded and spendthrift," she declared to no one in particular. "Besides," she said in an afterthought. "He's dishonest. He probably didn't mean a word he said yesterday..."

She stopped short at that again. Howl might have a hundred and one faults, but all of a sudden she didn't seem to mind them so much anymore. The words 'happily ever after' rang in her head like a choir of church bells. 

"Oh bother," she said. The strangest thing was, she hoped that he meant it too.

***

It felt rather queer to not see Calcifer in the fireplace. Michael, who obviously thought so as well was peering curiously in the grate as Sophie came in. He jumped upon seeing her, and bumped his head. He was staring at her in a kind of wordless confusion which made her nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Michael blinked as realization seemed to sink in. His confusion melted away to crossness as he remembered that the spell was taken off her and she was young again. "Don't do that," he said crossly as he rubbed his head. "You gave me a shock."

She shrugged unrepentantly and went to the larder to get some bread and cheese. She had no intention of trying to light a fire in the fireplace. The castle looked strangely dull without the familiar blue flames flicking in the hearth. It seemed as if something wasn't right with Calcifer there. Michael joined her. There was a tentative pause as they munched.

"So, how does it feel to be young again?" he asked after a while in an attempt to make conversation.

_How did it feel_? she wondered. "My joints don't creak anymore," she replied. "It'll be easier to collect flowers later."

"Flowers? But I thought–Howl...." he trailed off uncomfortably as if he just remembered something. 

Sophie was about to ask him what it was, when there was a sudden whoosh that came from the fireplace. A bright blue spark appeared and bloomed out into a wicked, pointed face with green eyes and an orange tuft of flames for hair. The dullness that hung around the castle seemed to lift like a fog as familiar blue light flickered across the walls. Calcifer leaned out from the grate and leered at Sophie. "Well, well, well. Didn't know you were still here."

"Seems like the damp in Market Chipping hasn't affected you," Sophie said sarcastically.

Michael stuffed the last bit of bread and cheese in his mouth and got up. "I'm going off now," he said, his mouth full. "It's Lettie's day off. I'd promised that I'll go over and see her today." With that he dashed off shouting that he wouldn't be back for lunch.

Sophie stared after him. "At this time of the morning? And he's still calling her Lettie. I wonder if Martha's told him her real name yet. Really, after all this."

"People do queer things when they're in love," Calcifer said as he grinned wickedly. "Take Howl for example. Dashing off to rescue a certain someone from the Witch."

"That has nothing to do with it," she snapped back. She didn't like the fact that her cheeks were burning. The castle felt curiously empty despite Calcifer's flickering. "Where is Howl by the way?"

"Off to Kingsbury," Calcifer said. "Left for about a few hours already."

"Oh." It was silly really to feel disappointed. She shouldn't have expected anything more than that from Howl.

Calcifer leaned forward and looked inquisitively at her. "So why are you still here by the way? If I were you, I would have took off with your stepmother last night."

Fanny had tried persuading Sophie to go back to the Vale End with her and meet Mr. Smith but she had refused. It was very silly now that she thought of it. She could have been living in the lap of luxury with servants and footmen waiting upon her if she had followed Fanny. In the castle, she was the cleaning woman. It seemed ridiculous to turn down the offer to live comfortably in order to go on being a cleaning woman. Why didn't she left the castle yet? After all, she'd been trying to leave when she had the curse on her hadn't she? And after going through all that difficulty to leave as well! She just mumbled something to Calcifer about the flowers and went to the door and turned it purple down and stepped into the steamy fragrant fog of flowers. It had always soothed her whenever she felt fidgety.

To her annoyance, the steamy, sweet scent of the flowers couldn't calm her down either.

***

Michael did not return when she came back loaded with the flowers. She had to make garlands, arrange and sell the flowers by herself at the shop. Most of the customers who were expecting to see Aunt Jenkins had rather a bit of a shock when they saw Sophie instead.

"Good gracious Sophie! Your mother said you went missing!" 

"What happened to you?"

"They say you managed to make your fortune. Is it true?"

"So, what was that all that noise coming from here yesterday?"

It took some time for Sophie to explain briefly what had happened. After that, she had to explain it again to a new batch of customers who wanted to ask her about the Witch. They came in hordes, all clamoring to hear her story. Custom had increased greatly. It was close to midday before she managed to untangle herself from the old ladies who insisted she repeated her whole tale again, word for word. By then, there was still no sign of either Michael or Howl. Calcifer wasn't much company, dashing in and out of the castle. He claimed he was making up for the time he spent bound to the hearth.

"I swear," Sophie said grumpily. "He's becoming exactly like Michael! I wouldn't be surprised if he had met another fire demon on those jaunts of his and fallen in love with her!" She promptly took out her frustration by scrubbing the floor, (although it didn't need it) wishing, for some reason, it was Howl's face.

It wasn't until late afternoon when the door clicked to red-down and Howl came in. Sophie had looked up from scouring the pots and pans, expecting to see Michael and ready to give him a piece of her mind about helping in the flower shop before running off to see Martha when Howl strolled in, carrying a number of packages. He was dressed even more flamboyantly in a green and gold suit. He shut the door and gave Sophie a dazzling smile.

"Well," he said. "I'm back now."

The sight of Howl looking so nonchalantly strolling in irritated her more than ever. She just responded by snorting loudly and scrubbing the pot even harder. However, she couldn't help sneaking a glance at Howl from behind a few strands of ginger hair that had escaped from her hairdo. He strode to the center of the room and struck a elegant pose.

"Well, what do you think of my new suit?"

Sophie pointedly ignored him, and pretended to be busy scouring the pot. Secretly, she thought that the green made his eyes stand out more. Howl looked injured.

"Sophie.." he wheedled.

"Where have you been?" she snapped back in response. She hoped that Howl didn't know that she thought he was good looking. His vanity would expand if he knew!

"Out in Kingsbury," he said. "As you can see, I needed a new suit. I would have been mortified if I had to face the King later in tattered black rags."

Although his answer was reasonable, Sophie felt more irritated than ever. "And what are those parcels for then?" she asked.

Howl shrugged. "More suits. I needed more clothes anyway." He glanced at her. "So, have you been cleaning the whole day? Really, and I thought you would be through with all that."

She responded by viciously scrubbing a frying pan. 

"What's wrong with you today Sophie?" he asked in that injured tone. "You should be glad that awful spell's been taken off you."

"I am happy!" she shouted back. 

Howl looked at her and sighed resignedly. "And I thought you'd look prettier when you're young and sweet tempered."

That was the last straw. With a sort of stifled screech, Sophie swung the frying pan at Howl. He didn't dodge in time which resulted in a huge clop on the head. Howl landed on the floor with a thump and parcels of clothes flew in all directions. Sophie gasped, and dropped the frying pan with a clatter. She had just realized the seriousness of her actions.

She rushed up, and helped Howl get into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned," he groaned as he clutched his head. "I think I'm beginning to see double." Sophie could see he had the beginnings of a bruise forming on his forehead.

"Can you get up?" she had to put her arm around Howl's waist to help him stand up. Or at least that was what she thought she was doing. Howl had used this opportunity to pull her closer. Next thing she knew, his arms were around her waist. 

"Howl!" she protested half embarrassed, and half liking it very much.

"You hit me with a frying pan," he said, as if he was trying to justify his actions.

"That doesn't mean–" she spluttered. "You deliberately–"

Howl made an impatient noise and kissed her. It wasn't all too bad, Sophie thought. Actually she rather enjoyed it.

There was an amused coughing from the fireplace.

Sophie broke the kiss and whirled around. Calcifer was leaning out from the fireplace looking interested. Michael, on the other hand, was standing at the doorway with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh, don't let us stop you," Calcifer said pleasantly. "Do get on with whatever you were doing."

Howl let go of Sophie and glared at the both of them. "The both of you have impeccable timing don't you?" he asked caustically.

"Sorry–we–I didn't mean to–" Michael faltered out under Howl's glare.

Calcifer just looked smug.

Sophie however, was mortified. "The cheek of the both of you!" she stammered. "Barging in like that when we were..."

Howl raised an eyebrow at her statement. Sophie blushed furiously. She didn't know which sounded better, for her to melt into a puddle or to brain Michael and Calcifer with a frying pan. She absent mindedly recalled that Calcifer was a fire demon and couldn't be brained.

"So you do admit you enjoyed that," Howl swooped in while Calcifer said; "Well, why not? The both of you looked as if you were having fun." Michael just stood rooted at the doorway and gaped like a fish.

"Gah!" she said, her embarrassment fading into irritation and a healthy dose of wrath. "That's it! I have to get out of here!" She stomped off towards the door and twisted the knob crossly.

"Really," she remarked angrily to the door. "You'd think a person was entitled to more privacy in this castle. Apparently not."

"Sophie–" Howl called out anxiously.

"I'd like a place without the lot of them," she said, ignoring Howl once more. "No more interfering fire demons, apprentices, and especially," she turned around and gave Howl a Look. "Wizards." With that she wrenched the door open and stepped past into the grey mist...

Slamming the door behind her, Sophie had to blink once or twice to clear the mist. The first thing she saw were odd tables and chairs. There was a familiar wavy glass door at the front of the hall. _Wait_, she thought frantically. _This isn't the way to Market Chipping! _

She turned around and opened the door behind her. With a sense of dread, she reached out and tried to put her hand through the grey nothingness that hung in the doorway. Her hand met with an invisible brick wall.

"Oh no," she said, feeling doomed. She had spoken to the door earlier and had, by mistake sealed herself in Wales. Simply due to the fact that Sophie forgot to register the doorknob that pointed black down...

~*~

A/n 2: Forgive me if the fluff in here sounds too bad. Writing fluff isn't exactly my forte! 


	2. In Which Sophie Stays in Wales

> Disclaimer: All recognizable people owned by DWJ. I'm just the fanfic writer who twists the plot....
> 
> I just realized that I had made a horrible mistake at the end of the story's first chapter. After reading HMC (for about the fifth or sixth time), it was apparent that when Sophie stepped through the grey mist, it lead to Megan's house. Not Howl's. (argh!) Luckily mskatonic pointed it out to me, or else I would have posted this chapter totally wrong.
> 
> I have to apologize for uploading this fic so late. But then again better late than never right? I've started to type the bare beginnings of chapter 3, and will upload them ASAP!
> 
> Oh yes, does anyone have live journal? If you do, add me please! My user name is maplesyrup. Or you could click on the link in my bio...
> 
> This chapter is to Vickie for patiently beta-ing!
> 
> **Chapter 2: In Which Sophie Stays in Wales**
> 
> Sophie's first reaction was to slam the door shut, and turn the lintel knob yellow to green down, then open it again to Market Chipping. It was useless. The grey nothingness still hung, and the invisible barrier wouldn't let her pass. "Doh!" she exclaimed. She then shut the door again and twirled the knob one whole round till the yellow blob was down again.
> 
> "I'd like to get back to Market Chipping now," she told the door. Upon opening it, she was still greeted by the sheet of grey nothingness.
> 
> "Unprintable things!" Sophie yelled, slamming the door. She had no idea how to undo her spell. That was the trouble with having her unusual gift. Her habit of speaking to inanimate objects made them alive. It was a useful talent, but it had its downside as well. What use was there in talking life into things when, half the time, she didn't know what effect her magic would have. That had just cast a strong enchantment on the door and couldn't remove it didn't help.
> 
> She wished she had been more observant before walking through the door. If she had looked properly, she would have realized that the knob was black down and wouldn't have found herself sealed in Wales. _And I'm stuck here with a useless magic gift that won't help me get back home_, she fumed. How could she have been so rash? If only she hadn't shouted at Howl or hit him with a frying pan.
> 
> All of a sudden, there was a huge rattling from the wavy door. "Howell?!" a familiar voice called. "Howell Jenkins! Are you out there?"
> 
> From the voice, Sophie knew that was Megan, Howl's sister. Sophie swore and turned back to the door, tugging at the knob uselessly and commanding the door to open properly.
> 
> "Howell Jenkins, just a moment. If you're not out there when I open this door, you're going to be sorry!" Megan bawled.
> 
> Sophie debated whether she should continue trying to get back to Market Chipping or to run away and hide. Before she could do either, the door clicked open, and a very cross Megan looked out.
> 
> "Really," she said disgusted. "You left our front door unlocked last you left. But I supposed it wouldn't bother you if we were robbed blind . . ." she stopped short when she saw Sophie. "Goodness gracious, who are you?"
> 
> Sophie's heart jumped to her throat. "I'm, um. I'm Sophie. Sophie Hatter," she managed to stammer out. "Howl's friend."
> 
> Megan's blue eyes widened as she looked Sophie over. Sophie was acutely aware that she was dressed very differently from the custom in Wales. Megan was wearing a pale pink cardigan with grey trousers and looked surprised to see Sophie's yellow dress. She felt horribly out of place.
> 
> "Oh, are you?" Megan asked with surprised civility. "I'm Megan Parry, by the way, Howell's sister. Have I met you before, by any chance? You look familiar."
> 
> "No, you haven't," Sophie said quickly. Technically, it was true. Megan had last seen her as an old woman. Obviously she wouldn't recognize Sophie in her current state. "Howl does live here, doesn't he?"
> 
> "Yes, but I have no idea when he'll be back. I wish I knew!" the other woman began tugging at the edge of her jacket in a nervous way. "You see, we've had a . . . well, a sort of family emergency if you know what I mean. Howell has this annoying habit of not being here during times like these."
> 
> _No, I don't know what you mean, _Sophie thought to herself, slightly irritated as Megan went on, pronouncing Howl's faults one by one. _I can't understand all the fuss about this so called Family Emergency._ She hoped that Howl would find a way to get her out of Wales as soon as possible. Maybe by now he had found a way to reverse her spell on the door, and he would come any moment now.
> 
> Megan still hadn't stopped yet. "And the way he never takes his boots off when he comes into the house. Really! He thinks it's easy to get the mud out from the carpets. I've told him, time and time again, that it's a bother to brush out . . ."
> 
> Sophie began to pity Gareth Perry silently. With a wife like this, whose tongue went on and on! He must get no peace! No wonder Howl had acquired the habit of slithering out. When she married Howl, _she _wouldn't go on like that-- Sophie brought herself up short. Her marrying Howl! Whatever put that in her head?
> 
> "_I think we ought to live happily ever after_," Howl's voice told her out of nowhere.
> 
> "Gah!" Sophie said out loud.
> 
> Megan suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, and stared at Sophie, as if seeing her properly for the first time. "I mean, I really have no idea what time Howell will be back," she said with a note of finality.
> 
> "Er, yes. Of course. Perhaps I ought to come when Howell's back," Sophie she said meekly. Sophie realized Megan was actually quite nervous. "Please let him know that I came over."
> 
> Sophie suddenly felt bad. Howl was facing a family crisis and here she was, making fun of Megan and thinking of happily ever after. The family emergency was obviously worrying Megan a great deal. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked as Megan was about to close the front door.
> 
> "Not much," she said with a wan smile. "If you should see him first, just let him know that our parents will be coming over this weekend." The door shut with a click.
> 
> Sophie stared at the wavy glass. That was the emergency? Howl's parents were coming over? Of course, it had never really occurred to Sophie that Howl _had _parents. He had never spoken of them, so she had assumed that they were either dead or didn't bother much about him.
> 
> Megan was making a mountain out of a molehill. What was wrong with parents? Everyone had them. It was perfectly normal. And it was perfectly natural for them to come over once in a while to visit their grown children and grandchildren.
> 
> But then again, if Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins were anything like their children, then Megan had a good reason to be horrified if they were going to pay a visit. Sophie imagined Mr. Jenkins with Megan's tongue, and Mrs. Jenkins with Howl's annoying habit of slithering out, and the both of them were dishonest . . .
> 
> That was enough to give Sophie the shivers. She had to get back to Market Chipping again.
> 
> The door still didn't work for her. Sophie suddenly recollected that something similar had happened to Michael when he had tried a transportation spell. He had been working on that particular spell for weeks with nothing going his way. Howl had also been in one of slithering moods at the time. Howl had sauntered in and Michael had asked him a question. Sophie couldn't remember exactly what the question was, but Howl had given him a vague answer. Michael, who was frustrated and very angry for his spell not working, had lost his temper and shouted the words to the spell and added in quite a few rude words at the end of it. This had resulted in Calcifer's logs shooting out of the hearth, flying across Porthaven and back to the castle, and had exploding to boot. Howl had calmly dusted ash out of his new suit and told Michael that spells cast with strong feelings were one of the strongest spells of all, not to mention, the hardest to undo.
> 
> Sophie had been angry enough when she had cast her spell. It looked as if she had no other choice but to just wait for the spell to wear off. She slid down to the doorstep, feeling depressed. She wished that she hadn't shouted at Howl. It wasn't his fault anyway that Calcifer and Michael had happened to intrude on them. _I'll apologize the minute I get back_, she swore. _That is, if I get back. What if the spell doesn't wear off? Or what if Howl can't find a way here? I'd be stuck here in Wales with Megan and Howl's parents!_
> 
> Feeling weary, she rested her head on her knees. "I'm not going to cry," she told herself firmly. "I need to think clearly. Crying isn't going to help anything." Her words sounded hugely fake because she felt a sudden hot pricking behind her eyelids. She shut her eyes to stop the tears from leaking out.
> 
> "I'm sorry, Howl," she whispered. "Please come and find me."
> 
> "Sophie!" Someone was shaking her shoulder gently. "Sophie, _cariad,_ wake up."
> 
> She rubbed her eyes blearily. She had somehow fallen asleep. halfway. Howl's face hovered a few inches above her's. "I'm sorry, Howl," she said thickly. "I didn't mean to hit you just now."
> 
> "The bruise you gave me only enhances my already charming countenance," he said. "Besides, I don't think that's going to be the last time you swing something at my head." With that, he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.
> 
> "How did you get here?" she asked, still half asleep.
> 
> Howl shrugged. "You underestimate me deeply, love. After all, I am the Royal Wizard of Ingary. All I just did was risk my neck, and break half the laws of the wizarding world --, and probably the law of gravity as well -- to get here. All I ask in return, is a nice warm welcome from the fair maiden I've come to rescue." He needn't have said any more. Sophie threw her arms around his neck.
> 
> "I'm so sorry about that earlier," she gushed. "I don't know what got into me. I was just so irritated when you weren't home and I thought you didn't mean a thing you'd said to me yesterday. And when I came here, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find me and I–"
> 
> "Sophie," Howl said laughingly, "you're babbling."
> 
> She paused in mid-sentence. Howl continued, "But I assure you, that I'm extremely flattered that you should say all those things to me. And," he added before she could say anything, "I'm sorry."
> 
> Sophie thought she had misheard. something. Did Howl just apologize? "What for?" she asked.
> 
> He shrugged again. "I could list about a hundred and one things to apologize for, but it'd take too long. So you'll just have to settle for one apology for everything. Besides," he added, "although I hate to admit this, but I was slightly to blame for this afternoon's incident."
> 
> Sophie raised her eyebrows. "Only slightly?"
> 
> Howl looked at the ceiling. "I think I gave Michael quite a shock, leaving the castle like that."
> 
> _Slithering out again_, Sophie sighed inwardly. She decided to give up on pursuing the topic. "So, since you're here, can you take this spell off the door? We should go back to Market Chipping now."
> 
> He looked uncomfortable at her suggestion. "Er, you have to understand that the spell you cast was on the strong side. We might have to wait a while here before it wears off."
> 
> "How long will that be?"
> 
> "Maybe a month or so."
> 
> "A month?" she repeated. Howl nodded. "What am I going to do for a month here?"
> 
> "You forget that I'll be here with you," he said.
> 
> "Can't you take us back the way you came in?"
> 
> "It involves fasting for a week, then a ritual sacrifice of seven chickens where we must pass through the gates of Hell and by quite a number of picturesque sulphur lakes," Howl said gravely. "Not to mention, you have to give the Hounds of Hell a pound of your flesh to pass through the worlds." On seeing the skeptical look on Sophie's face, he grinned. "I'm only joking."
> 
> "Then how did you get in?"
> 
> "I'm an inhabitant of both worlds, Sophie. My collective past years are both here and in Ingary. That makes it possible for me to get through worlds. You, on the other hand, have barely spent twelve hours in Wales. It's not likely we can go back right now."
> 
> "So our only option is to stay here until the spell wears out?" Sophie twisted her face in dismay, but inside, she was thinking that sounded like a good idea.
> 
> Howl nodded again. "Don't look as if it's such a bad thing. Wales isn't all that terrible."
> 
> "The food might be different," Sophie said, determined to be difficult over the whole thing. She was not going to let Howl know that the prospect of staying in Wales for a while pleased her. "Not to mention that I don't dress like the people here."
> 
> "That can be rectified," Howl said with a cheeky grin. A grey mist hung around them for a moment, and Howl's fine green and gold suit disappeared. He now was wearing a shabby brown jacket with a pair of dark green trousers. As for Sophie . . .
> 
> "Howl, this dress is positively indecent!" she stammered, as she tugged the hem of her newly transformed yellow dress lower, in a useless attempt to make it look longer. It made her legs look skinny and her knees knobby.
> 
> Howl grinned again as he surveyed his work. "You look fine," he said.
> 
> Sophie blushed a furious crimson. "Make it longer now!" she commanded. "And stop smirking!"
> 
> With a slightly wistful look, Howl made the hem of her skirt a few inches longer. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better."
> 
> Howl just took her hand. "So where to on your first day in Wales?" he asked genially. "I would suggest that we go downtown and get something to eat first. Or you could think of something you want to do. It's a Friday night, and the cinema will be open until midnight or so."
> 
> "That sounds nice," Sophie said musingly, although she had no idea what a cinema was. She suddenly remembered Megan's message. "I forgot to tell you. I spoke to Megan earlier. She said that your parents are coming over this weekend."
> 
> Howl stopped sharply and turned to face Sophie. "Did I hear you correctly? Megan never said that said my parents are coming this weekend?"
> 
> "Yes. When I was trying the door earlier, she mistook me for you," Sophie paused. "Is something wrong?"
> 
> "My parents are coming. Good Lord!" Howl said in a queer voice. "The weekend will be tomorrow, and they'll be here. Of course, something's bound to be wrong with them around," he said. "Er, Sophie love, would you mind if we stop in with Megan for a while?"
> 
> "What's the matter?" she asked.
> 
> "We ought do it now," he said as he towed her towards the door, her hand firmly in his. Sophie heard him mutter under his breath, "I'll be damned if they're staying for a month again."
> 
> In the fading sunset, _Rivendell_ looked like a model cottage. The last rays of the sun seemed to glint off the wavy glass door of the house. It was very pretty, but the scene was wasted on Howl. He just unlocked the door and went in. "Megan!" he bawled.
> 
> Megan was sitting on one of the puffy chairs in the front room. When she saw Howl, she jumped to her feet. "Well, it's about time you showed up," she said.
> 
> "Look, you never said anything about mum and dad coming over," Howl said.
> 
> "And you never said anything about dropping in now," Megan countered. "You never say when you're coming or going. You didn't even bother to explain about that woman who showed up in the backyard that day. Mari had nightmares after that!"
> 
> "I've been busy," Howl said evasively. "Is it possible that we ring mum and dad up before they come over and tell them that they can't come over?"
> 
> "Don't think I haven't," Megan answered. "They called this morning. I tried to stop them but mum said they bought tickets on the night train and will be here tomorrow morning. Goodness knows how I've hinted to them that we don't want them to come, but all mum said was; _'you can't turn away our own flesh and blood from your doorstep can you?'_ "
> 
> "Doesn't it strike you as ridiculous," Howl groaned. "We're being pushed around by a pair of old people who expects us to wait on them hand and foot.
> 
> "Well, at least they have the courtesy of letting me know in advance before they come." Megan glared at Howl. "Unlike some people I know. You haven't gotten a job yet have you?
> 
> Howl took a deep breath. Sophie could see that he was trying not to loose his temper. "You've met Sophie earlier on" he said. "She might be staying with us for a while."
> 
> Megan had not noticed Sophie. Her eyes widened dramatically as she remembered who Sophie was. She raised her eyebrows as her eyes traveled down to see Sophie's hand firmly clasped in Howl's. "Oh," she said meaningly. "Are the both of you–?"
> 
> "Yes, we are," Howl interrupted. "Sophie's come down from town this weekend for a short holiday. I was wondering if there's any room for her."
> 
> Megan bit her lip, as she considered. Sophie blushed uncomfortably. Megan obviously thought that Sophie was Howl's girl!
> 
> Megan threw up her hands in exasperation. "Oh, the bloody timing," she exclaimed. "Mari will have to move into Neil's room for the time being, I suppose. I'll get the room ready."
> 
> "Sorry for all the trouble," Sophie apologized. She really did feel sorry. Megan looked incredibly stressed out.
> 
> Megan gave her a tight sort of smile. "It's alright. Nice meeting you Sophie."
> 
> Sophie smiled back, as they left. "What's the whole fuss about?" she asked as soon as the both of them were out of the house. "It's just your parents coming for a visit."
> 
> "Trust me, if you knew my parents, you wouldn't want them staying with you," he shot back.
> 
> Sophie snorted. "They're your parents. What could be so difficult?"
> 
> "Nothing," he said. "I just thought I'd be spending more time with you. With them there. . ." he shuddered. "Let's go revel in our freedom before it's too late. Sorry to drag you into the whole thing."
> 
> "You apologized again," Sophie noted, happily.
> 
> "I had to. Or else you'll probably hit me with a frying pan again when you meet them." His grip on her hand tightened momentarily. "Come on, there's this little cafe downtown . . ."
> 
> end of chapter 2
> 
> To all my lovely reviewers (i.e. you)
> 
> butterscotchwarror! Kina the Dragon Master! LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e! Lady of Masbolle, Starr Light1! fuzzfurry! ChocolateEclar! MaidM! TeenTypist! Emerald Isle! Ggghhh! Moonlight at Midnight! Personage! Khasria! Jerrylee! Starbrow! CrystalTyres! Baru-chan! Diagnosist! Redsbury! Calcifersgrl! Bob! Demonsloth! Caudex!
> 
> Big love to you all! Without you guys, there would be no chapter 2


	3. In Which is an Authors Note and a Cookie

Chapter None: In which is an explanation, an apology, and a cookie

Right. Firstly, this is an author's note, and not a whole new chapter. (Sorry! Don't throw bananas at me!And don't report me to the mods, cos if you do, my account'll be frozen for a week!) I'd like to apologize to everyone for making them wait so long for chapter 3.

And speaking of which, chapter 3 of Reality check definitely will be out, latest by the end of September. Why? Because I've written three quarters of it already, and it's sitting safely in my hard drive at this moment. I'd like to finish it ASAP, but its getting held up due to my finals which are just around the corner.

I decided to post a little snippet of chapter 3 here, just as a little something. That is, until I finish the rest and all that editing stuff. I wanted to post this, as everyone seems to be wondering how Howl's parents are like. Well, they're pretty normal, if not, a little bit kooky. Or rather, as normal, as you can get to parents...

So, before I get on to the cookie, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I love you all so much! If it wasn't for your lovely reviews, I would have scrapped the whole fic in already! Much love to the following people:

Kina the DragonMaster, GoAndCatchAFallingStar, LJstagflower4e, Lady of Masbolle, heather, Calcifersgrl, ChocolateEclar, Jowa, Rein Elanor, jerrylee, Gabbie, Chanyasoy, MaidM, Terriah, Estriel, Xin Yi, hey there, beckythorn13, GibberishTouched, Starlight Chibi-chan, nebulia, kate, AD-chan1, vivi scarlett-sedai, daredevilX, silvermoonwolf, FreakyWannabes, Water Block, Min Farshaw, riana1, lover boy, sky rat, Garnet, Healing Opal, Fire Spirit, Fresh Fruit, Winter Paradise, Arcane Terror, Sapphire Kitsune02, Hiro no Tsuki, L8infinity.

**Calcifersgrl**: Of course there will be embarrassing childhood tales! Which family reunion would be complete without one? (Besides, its fun to think of Howl doing something embarrassing...)

**MaidM**: Don't pull your hair out! I'll still update. Thanks for putting that HMC community on LJ!

**Xin Yi:** Everyone seems to love the "Unprintable Things' bit. Acutally, DWJ used it in Homeward Bounders as well, but no one seemed to realize...

**Water Block**: Well, I've been waiting for Miyazaki's version of HMC since 3 years ago, and was pretty psyched up about the movie. And I watched it three times so far already. It's a great show, but I think I still prefer the book.

And that's about it! Once more, thanks to all you guys, and sorry for just disappearing like that! On to the Cookie!

* * *

Sophie found herself backing slowly towards the window. She secretly wondered if she could sneak out of the room without being noticed. She felt a sudden breeze across her legs. To her surprise, the window was open and there was a cold draft blowing in. She could see the top of Howl's blonde head sticking up from just underneath the sill. And he was beckoning towards her

"Howl," she hissed. She leaned over the sill. "What are you doing?"

Howl was perched on a thick vine of ivy creeping across the wall. "Lets get out of here before they realize we're missing," he whispered. "You won't want to be around with them now."

"But I can't get down," she whispered back. "Its dangerous!"

Howl extended his hand to her. "I'll help you down. The vine's strong enough to take two. Hurry!"

"It's quite high up," Sophie began uncertainly, as it was a long way down to the garden. But there was a large crash when Malcolm knocked over a table.

Megan was bawling that how Mr and Mrs. Jenkins never made an effort to respect the rules she laid in the house. Mr. Jenkins retorted by saying that Garreth should be the one making the rules, since he was the man of the house. Garreth was torn between calming his wife down and agreeing with his father-in-law. Mari was crying because of the shouting and Mrs. Jenkins was noisily trying to comfort her. Somehow Neil had joined in the fray as well, yelling that they should keep quiet. Malcolm had gotten tired of prancing around and had proceeded to eat the bed sheet.

Sophie immediately decided that she would rather risk breaking her neck crawling down the wall rather than stay in a room of yelling people. She immediately took Howl's proffered hand and cautiously climbed out of the window.

* * *

Until the next chapter, then. Thanks once more to all those who reviewed! 


	4. In Which Sophie is awoken by a demon

Belated Author's note:

Before anyone decidespunish/kill/maim me, I want to apologize for making this such a late chapter after what I had promised. I had neatly typedhalf of thischapter out at the end of August. Then university life stepped in, rendeing me into a workaholic zombie, with no time for _breathing_, let alone having a social life or writing. But that passed. Then there came the whole 'finding a beta' drama, which was an issue in itself, but things have gotten sorted out now.The lovelyRanna has graciously stepped in and beta-ed this chapter for me.

I will finish this story, but at my own pace. Ideally I would like to update once a month, as since I know exactly where this story is heading, and have actually plotted most of it already. But all depends on finding the time when I can type it out. I will try to do that, and hopefully, who knows. This story might be finished by the end of the year.

To my lovely reviewers, thank you all so, so much for the reviews. Thank you for still reading this story, even though I have not updated it in ages, and asking me when I'll update, and even checking if I'm still alive to finish this story (which I am.) You all are just so fantastic, because without you, there wouldn't even be this story. Big love to all, and I hope that this chapter will live up to your expectations

* * *

Chapter 3: In which Sophie is awoken by a Demon named Malcolm

Something was nudging Sophie in an unpleasantly warm and disturbing way. She waved her arm in a half-asleep motion to ward of the nudging. It wouldn't stop. Instead, the nudging persisted, in a more urgent and insisting way. The nudging was accompanied by a few loud snuffling noises

"Stop it Howl," she mumbled sleepily. "Go away."

The snuffing did not stop. Sophie was aware of a rank, dampish smell that came with the snorts. Something warm and wet was suddenly thrust into her ear.

If anything, that woke her up instantly.

Sophie's eyes shot open, and she found herself face to face with a long, hairy brown face, which was accompanied by a pair of stubby, horns. Black, jelly, marble eyes met hers. The demon opened its mouth, and its long, smelly tongue protruded toward Sophie.

Sophie did the most sensible thing that she could have thought of at that moment. She threw her blanket at the demon and screamed.

Her screaming made the demon rear up threateningly on two hooves and bleat angrily. It then shook itself hard, trying to rid itself of the blanket. Sophie could hear the patter of footsteps mingling with the hoof beats of the demon, and the door flew open. Howl dashed into the room, followed by Megan, and another dark man, who Sophie guessed was Garreth.

Howl took one quick look at the whole thing and flung himself at the demon, which if possible, reared and bleated even louder. Sophie got out of bed as quickly as possible and ran over to Megan, who was having a sort of fit.

"How did that creature get in here?" she almost shrieked. "Garreth, you said you tied it up!"

"I did!" he insisted. "How the devil did it get loose?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Howl grunted as he tugged at the creature in a bid to get it out of the room. Garreth went over to help him with the tugging, but the goat did not budge. "Sophie, are you alright?"

"I'm alright," she answered, her voice slightly hoarse from screaming. "But what is a goat doing in here?"

"Goodness gracious, what's all the fuss about?" came a voice from outside the room. An old woman with the longest and straightest grey hair Sophie had ever seen, poked her head into the room and surveyed the scene in there. "Ah, so that's where Malcolm went, naughty thing that he is."

"Malcolm!" Megan ejaculated disbelievingly. "You called that thing Malcolm?"

"What?" Sophie asked, at the same time, unable to believe her ears.

The old lady gave Sophie a quick, look and suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth. "I almost didn't see you, dear!" she declared loudly. "You must be Howell's newest flame! I'm so sorry! We weren't interrupting anything special were we?"

It was then when Sophie realized that she had gone to bed wearing nothing else besides a pair of shorts and Howl's old rugby jersey. She felt herself blush a bright red.

"Mother," Howl said rather breathlessly, whom Sophie had noticed had turned slightly pink around the ears. The goat was tugging to get away from Howl and Garreth and towards Mrs. Jenkins. With a loud bleat, the goat managed to free itself from their grasp, only to trot docilely to Mrs. Jenkins.

Howl sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse in Welsh. "Sophie, this is my mother. Mother, this is Sophie Hatter," he introduced in a half-grudging way.

"Charmed to meet you," Mrs. Jenkins said. "And I really do hope that you last longer than all those girls of Howell's last—"

"Lucinda!" a voice interrupted from the stairs. "What's happening? The goat's missing and all that's left is a chewed rope–"

"Malcolm's in here, Gwyn!" Mrs. Jenkins yelled back.

"That's a relief," Mr. Jenkins said, as emerged into the room, holding a half-frayed rope. "I was afraid that he had wandered off." He looked almost like a much older version of Howl, and his snowy white hair was even longer than his wife's, was twisted into a braid.

"And that's my father," Howl added. "What the devil is a goat doing in here?" he demanded angrily.

"You never told us that you'll be bringing back your girlfriend back to meet us," Mrs. Jenkins said, while Mr. Jenkins asked interestedly "Are the both of you involved in a de facto relationship?" at the same time.

"Mother! How could you bring a goat back?" Megan wailed. "They have fleas! And you know that Neil has asthma!"

"Not to mention that it stinks the whole house out" Garreth added, as he ruefully sniffed.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Mari had wound her way into the room and was busy hugging both her grandparents at the same time.

"Mari!" Mr. Jenkins bellowed happily and hugged his granddaughter back, and getting in the way of his wife as he did so. "How have you grown!"

"Neil has grown up so much too," Mrs. Jenkins had pounced on Neil who had sleepily made his way into the room, and ruffled his hair.

"Argh! Grandma! Geroff!" Neil roared, as he tried to wriggle out of his grandmother's grasp.

"Baa!" bleated Malcolm and he pranced about. He was obviously glad at the cacophonic state of the room.

Sophie found herself backing slowly towards the window. She secretly wondered if she could sneak out of the room without being noticed. She felt a sudden draft across her legs. To her surprise, the window was open and there was a breeze blowing in. She could see the top of Howl's blonde head sticking up from just underneath the sill. And he was beckoning towards her

"Howl," she hissed. She leaned over the sill. "What are you doing?"

Howl was perched on a thick vine of ivy creeping across the wall. "Let's get out of here before they realize we're missing," he whispered. "You won't want to be around with them now."

"But I can't get down," she whispered back. "It's dangerous!"

Howl extended his hand to her. "I'll help you down. The vine's strong enough to take two. Hurry!"

"It's quite high up," Sophie began uncertainly, as it was a long way down to the garden. But there was a large crash when Malcolm knocked over a table.

Megan was bawling that how Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins never made an effort to respect the rules she laid in the house. Mr. Jenkins retorted by saying that Garreth should be the one making the rules, since he was the man of the house. Garreth was torn between calming his wife down and agreeing with his father-in-law. Mari was crying because of the shouting and Mrs. Jenkins was noisily trying to comfort her, while still keeping a grasp on the wriggling, protesting Neil. Malcolm had gotten tired of prancing around and had proceeded to eat the bed sheet.

Sophie immediately decided that she would rather risk breaking her neck crawling down the wall rather than stay in a room of yelling people. She immediately took Howl's proffered hand and cautiously climbed out of the window. He was right, as the ivy held firm under their feet.

"I was afraid something like that would happen," Howl had said as a way of explanation. "My parents make a scene each time they come."

Sophie felt her knees shake as she climbed down the vine. "Slithering out again aren't you?" she asked to take her mind off the climb down. She tried not to think about falling down.

"You'll slither out in a situation like that as well," Howl retorted. "Steady now!" for Sophie had missed her footing and nearly slipped. He put an arm firmly around her. "Don't worry, you won't fall. I've got you. Look at me, don't think about the way down."

Sophie obeyed. "Do you do this often?" she asked. "Climbing out of the room, I meant." Climbing down had disheveled Howl's hair, and he had made no effort to tidy it. She tried not to notice that some of his hair had been bleached almost white by the sun.

"If there aren't any other ways to get out," he replied. "Usually I can get out of something like that easily, but with my parents around, it wouldn't work."

He's being honest, Sophie realized. It was hard to believe that he had just gotten his heart back for only two days.

It suddenly struck her how ridiculous the whole situation was. She was climbing out of a strange house, dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt and shorts, in the arms of the man who was rumored to eat the hearts of young girls. What would Fanny say? Sophie imagined Fanny waving her parasol wildly as she lectured about decency and responsibility. Sophie giggled at the idea.

"What so funny?" Howl asked.

"I was thinking what Fanny would say if she saw us now." A clock flew out of the window and whizzed past, barely missing Sophie. She stared as it fell on the rosebushes. They weren't a long way from the ground. "Are your family always like that when you meet?"

Howl looked at the clock in the rosebush. "I think that might have been Mari who did that," he said. "She could never understand what clocks are for."

Howl was obviously uncomfortable about talking about his family. Sophie didn't blame him. If her family were like that as well, she wouldn't just slither out from them like he did. She would make sure that they remained hidden at all costs.

Howl let go of the vine when they were about three feet from the ground. Sophie gave a little squeak as they slid down, but Howl still had his arm firmly around her. They reached the ground with a thump and she felt her bare feet touch damp grass. They had reached the bottom. "So where will we be going now?" she asked Howl.

"I don't know," he said. "Possibly as far away from them at the moment. They'll need time to scream at each other, throw a few things around, and get that damn goat out of the way before they realize we're gone. Hopefully they'll be stuck at getting the goat out, and forget all about us. And when they realize that we're gone, we'll be far away."

"Oh," she said. "How long could that be?"

He shrugged. "It depends. It could be an hour or three. It could even be half a day before they stop screaming at each other. I'm not sure. Why?"

"Be practical, Howl. I can't go far barefooted. Or is it some queer Welsh custom to walk around without shoes?"

Howl grinned. "Not that I know of, but you're always free to start the custom."

Sophie glowered at Howl. He put on a stricken face. "Ye Gads. If that hadn't turned Medusa to stone, I don't know what could have," he proclaimed dramatically.

If anything, that made Sophie glower even harder. Howl raised his hands in mock surrender. "But I will tease my lady no more," he said hastily. This was accompanied by some quick hand movements and to Sophie's profound relief; she was clad in the yellow dress she had worn yesterday, accompanied with a pair of stout walking shoes.

"And now," Howl said. "Let's make a run for it."

And make a run for it they did.

The had not stopped running until Howl had made sure that Megan's house was nothing more than a speck in the distance. Then they had walked along lanes which led to the back of houses, and past an odd field or so, and finally, along the main road. Until now, Sophie had not realized how lovely Howl's village was. When she had first come, she had the impression that it was a little town at the edge of a big city. What had escaped her old eyes at that time was the way the country managed to fit in between the cracks that living in a town would have left behind.

Sophie had seen one or two tall glass buildings, and a quaint inn (Howl called it the local pub) side by side. Houses had roofs of red tile, instead of thatch, and immaculately neat gardens. The roads in Wales were black and smooth, which made walking more of a blessing to walk on, compared to the bumpy cobblestone found in Market Chipping. There were small wild flowers blooming in between the cracks of the black roads.

It was at times hard to believe that Howl would actually disappear from here to end up in Ingary.

"What are those metal bars sticking out of the ground?" Sophie asked, as she pointed at them. Her sudden newfound curiosity was not unlike the one she had when she was still Howl's old cleaner lady.

"Electric wires," Howl told her. "They transport electricity to the houses," he paused to think a bit. "We use a lot of electricity over here. It's sort of like...energy to make some things in the house work."

"Like the talking box," Sophie added, thinking about the box Mari devoutly watched.

"It's a television Sophie," Howl corrected. He then took her hand in his. "But, yes, you're right."

Something went up Sophie's spine, and she wasn't sure if it was the electricity Howl was talking about, or the fact that strange things seemed to happen to her each time Howl was around. "How come you don't have carriages here?" she asked in an attempt to distract her thoughts from Howl's hand in hers. "Other than your smelling horseless carriages here."

Howl shrugged. He on the other hand, had no idea of the effect he was having on Sophie. "We don't need them. We've cars and buses, and trains..." his words faded as he saw the puzzlement on Sophie's face. "But we'll leave that for later."

But if there was one thing that Sophie noticed was that throughout the whole time, Howl did not talk about his family. Neither did her let go of her hand. Sophie wondered how he managed to do both things so casually, considering the situation they were both in.

Sophie was sure that it was long past dinner time when Howl finally declared (although rather reluctantly) that they should get back to Rivendell. Upon reaching, Howl had immediately conjured up a pair of suitcases.

"You just can't show up here again without any luggage. You know how Megan's like," Howl said. "She's bound to ask lots and lots of questions, and I won't be able to get a word in edgewise. At least I know both Mari and Neil would be asleep by now," he added, as he stumped up the path with the suitcases bouncing along beside him. "Two down, four more to go." This was accompanied with something that sounded like a string of curses in Welsh.

"Maybe you ought to try talking to your parents rather that slithering out of meeting them," Sophie suggested.

Howl stopped in his path and gave her an agonized look. "Sophie," he said slowly. "Didn't this morning's chaotic exhibit mean anything to you at all?"

"Other than giving me the impression that your parents are eccentric, and your sister is prone to nag, well, not much really," she answered honestly.

"Great gods of railways," Howl commented sardonically. "That would be an understatement if I had ever heard of one." He fumbled in his pocket for the keys. "May you consider yourself lucky if you manage to survive their encounter."

"You're exaggerating Howl," Sophie said crossly. Howl's melodrama sometimes annoyed her. "You've must have lived with them for some time and I can see that _you_ survived just fine. Other than being hysterically vain and having a reputation as an eater of hearts." That was said in lower tones.

"It's different in this case," Howl answered, just as crossly. The door opened with a click and they went in. "My parents are just –argh!"

"Just what are we then, Howell?" Mrs. Jenkins asked. Both Howl's parents were sitting on the sofa with a glossy picture book between them. Megan, who was hovering behind the sofa looked both cross and desperate burst out "Where have you been? We've waited all day for you!"

"Are you sure that you want that goat in the house?" Howl asked, pointedly ignoring Megan's question.

The goat Malcolm was sitting contentedly at Mrs. Jenkins feet. As if knowing that it was being spoken off, it looked up and _leered_ at Sophie. She didn't know which was more ominous, getting in the middle of another mess with Howl's family or being leered at by a goat.

"Malcolm's staying here," Mr. Jenkins said firmly. "No question about that."

"I won't have any animals in my house!" Megan exclaimed. "I've told you that from the very beginning!"

"Well, you'll have to make an exception for Malcolm," Mrs. Jenkins responded. "Malcolm's delicate. He can't spend the night in the cold outside. And that's final." Megan, whose mouth had opened in a way that promised a good lecture snapped shut and she glared at her mother.

"Well, now that's settled, I think we ought to call it a night now," Howl told Sophie. "We must have pounded the streets of the town today, and tomorrow's going to be a long day. So goodnight all, Sophie and I are just going to–"

"Howl, I'll have you know that I won't have any impropriety in my house," Megan began threateningly. "Last night,"

"I'd have _you _know that I spent last night on the floor," Howl told his sister primly. "In a florescent green sleeping bag on the uncarpeted floor."

"Very chivalrous of you Howell," Mr. Jenkins said.

"Sophie dear, we've been waiting for you to come back." Mrs. Jenkins looked up at Sophie. She found herself staring into an older version of Howl's dark bottle-green eyes. All of a sudden, she found it easy to see the relation. "Do you want to see some of Howl's old photos?"

"Photos?" Sophie asked cautiously. She had no idea what they were. Mrs. Jenkins gestured to the glossy book on her lap. On closer inspection, there were little shiny pictures stuck in the book. They didn't look like the kind of portraits that they had in Ingary. She took a closer look, and realized that all the pictures contained a very familiar looking boy...

"I carry them all over with me," Mrs. Jenkins told her cheerfully. "Howell gets embarrassed over them, but I tell him nonsense, what's there to be _embarrassed_ about? I'm just showing the world how proud I am of my son."

"Oh God," Howl groaned, and stumped upstairs.


End file.
